1. Field
Various communication systems may benefit from properly triggered handovers. For example, certain communication systems may benefit from device-to-device interference triggered handovers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proximity services (ProSe) for device-to-device (D2D) communications includes a number of different aspects to be addressed. Amongst those aspects are the co-existence of cellular D2D communications and how to handle the interference among D2D pairs. Hence, D2D radio resource and mobility management may be of value.
Mobility and interference management for D2D communications may help to permit efficient operation of simultaneously communicating D2D pairs or clusters in the same area. To optimize resource re-use and to avoid intolerable interference, D2D pairs or clusters may measure D2D beacons and report to the coordinating base station/network, or alternatively report to a master UE, such as in an out-of-coverage scenario.